Ready and Waiting to Fall
by lovemesomecrazy
Summary: Blaine's world crashed around him leaving him horribly depressed. He is forced into a life much different than the one he used to know. Will his new neighbors help him find happiness again? BLAINGST! The story is a story full of it. Title of the story is from the song 'Ready and Waiting to Fall' by Mae. - amazing song, each chapter has a lyric at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a beginning venture into the world of writing. Things like this are what happen when I get bored. Please be easy on me, it starts to pick up after this chapter. Also, the italicized words at the bottom of each chapter are lyrics from the song. Some will be repeated, because well, words are repeated in songs :) ENJOY! And because I know I have to do this: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. If I did 4.04 wouldn't have happened.**

* * *

A U-Haul pulled up in front of the multifamily house on Sycamore Street at about nine am on a beautiful, summer Sunday. The teenaged passenger looked up to the third floor, which was now his new home, dreading having to move all of the boxes and furniture up three flights of stairs. Just to the right of the truck he saw, what he assumed to be his neighbors, goofing around and laughing. He was quite confused about why so many teenagers would be up willingly so early on a summer morning. He quickly did an once-over of the teenagers and kids in front of his house. There was a guy with a Mohawk sitting on the front porch in a lawn chair with his arm wrapped around a pretty blonde girl who was holding a baby; the baby couldn't have been more than one. His eyes shifted to the ridiculously tall teen sitting on the steps and the pretty brunette sitting on the stair below him between his legs sipping out of a mug. Closest to him were a boy, who had his back turned to him, and another girl who were turning the double dutch ropes – no wait, was that an extension cord? – for two girls jumping who couldn't be older than 10.

The one thing that stuck out about them was that they were all laughing; they were all happy. Happiness was a feeling that he hadn't felt in quite a while. To be completely honest he just wanted to be done with this day so he could sleep until school started. No wait, scratch that, he'd rather sleep through school. His father took the key out the ignition and he opened the door. Now he heard it. He heard the laughter that was emanating out of the teenagers mouths, the music that was filling the street with rhythm and soul. He looked up and saw a boom box facing out of the window. He didn't even realize they still made those.

His dad stopped him before he hopped out of the truck and rested his hand on his son's shoulders. "I know this has been a hard year for us, first your mom, then me losing my job, and our house. I know this neighborhood is not ideal, but it has a lot of good people. Or so I've heard at least. It's just you and I now buddy. I love you."

"I love you too." He replied with a sigh as he hopped out of the truck and headed to the back to unlatch the hatch.

His dad sighed as well and whispered to himself. "I wish you could be happy again Blaine."

Joshua Anderson hopped out of the truck and quickly walked up the stairs past the cautious glares from the teenagers on the porch. He found the front entry unlocked and quickly bounced up the stairs to unlock their apartment door and start the move.

Blaine sat on the rear edge of the truck waiting for his dad to come back down so they could start taking what was left of their belongings upstairs. He leaned against the side of the truck and glared into it. His entire life was packed into a medium sized U-Haul. Well, what was left of it anyway. They had to get rid of most of their things when the house got foreclosed on.

His dad was down in a matter of minutes and the two began to carry their belongings up the three flights of stairs.

x

As soon as the father and son were upstairs the teens started talking amongst themselves.

"So that's the new kid huh?" Puck asked without too much care.

"Yea, dad said they would be coming today." Marley replied.

"You know, we really should introduce ourselves. We were being quite rude just staring at them." Rachel added in.

"Well then maybe you should offer your services and help them take stuff up?" Kurt retorted at his melodramatic friend.

"Fine I will."

"So, do you know his story?" Finn asked quietly, worried that they may come downstairs and hear them talking.

"The only thing dad told me was that he lost his mom and his house was recently foreclosed on. They hit a lot of hard times." Kurt whispered back to the teens that were now huddled around the stairs. The teens quickly hoped back when they heard the sound of footsteps running down the stairs.

"Excuse me, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked when the father and son reached the door.

"Yes, son?"

"My name is Kurt, this is my twin sister Marley, my brother Finn, our little sister Skylar, Finn's girlfriend Rachel, Puck, Quinn, their daughter Beth and Puck's little sister Marina. Our dad owns the house and we live on the first floor. Puck, Quinn, Beth, Marina and Puck's mom live on the second floor."

Mr. Anderson was a little overwhelmed with all of the introductions, it was a lot to take in. "Pleasure to meet you all. But if you would please excuse us, we have a lot to do."

"Of course, but we were wondering if you needed help."

"Oh we couldn't impose."

"No, really it's no big deal –" Finn started to reply until he was cut off by Puck.

"Just don't let the Jolly Green Giant near any breakables."

"That would be great, the less trips up and down those stairs the better."

Blaine faked a smile at the teenagers who seemed more than eager to help. He wasn't really in the mood to be sociable, but he was grateful for the extra help. The more help they offered, the sooner he could lock himself in his bedroom and act like today wasn't happening.

_Drowning, just as fast as I can._

_But don't throw me a line,_

_don't reach out your hand._

* * *

**EN: Shouts to my main h****oe Brit's for betaing this bad boy for me.**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Posting a little earlier than planned because I will be partaking in shenanigans this weekend :)  
**

**Here's some Blangst for ya :/**

**I own nothing besides the pack of diapers that just hit me in my face.**

* * *

The move had gone smoothly with the help of the neighboring teenagers. Blaine and his father spent the afternoon unpacking what little they had left into their just as little apartment. It's not that Blaine was used to the fabulous life before his mother died, but this was such a stark contrast to their three bedrooms, two bathroom house on Honeypot Road surrounded by the white picket fence. He was happy there. He had friends in Westerville, friends that were his backbone throughout all of the long days and nights he spent mourning the loss of his mother.

Blaine had been depressed since that phone call the phone call that changed his entire life. Some days the memory of that night was more prominent in his mind that the memory of her laugh and her perfume. That makes him even more depressed; knowing that he is starting to forget her.

x

_Blaine was watching a movie with his father, 'Kick Ass' to be exact, waiting for his mother to come home from work with dinner when the phone rang. Blaine answered it with a cheerful 'hello'. "Is this Joshua Anderson?" The serious voice on the other end asked. _

_"No, this is his son. May I ask what your call is in regards to?" Blaine replied respectfully expecting it to be a telemarketer. _

_"Yes, my name is Officer Lebowitz, is Christine Anderson your mother?" Blaine's heart immediately dropped and he started to struggle for was terribly wrong. _

_"Y-yes." He replied wide-eyed and with a choked up voice. His father made eye contact with him and jumped out of his seat. It took one look at his son's face to know something was terribly wrong. _

_"Sir, there's been an accident. Your mother has been rushed to St. Joesph's hospital. It's best you get there as soon as possible. An officer will meet you there." _

_Blaine stopped breathing as the phone 0SARTdropped from his hand. "What's wrong son?" _

_"Mom. Accident... St. Joesph's" was all he managed to choke out. Joshua ran past Blaine and ripped his keys off of the hook. He and Blaine ran out of the house, slamming the door behind them. They jumped in the car and sped out of the driveway. The drive to the hospital was a blur. It was as if they were looking at everything as it was a movie in slow motion. It was a complete out of body experience. When they pulled into the Emergency room entrance the flashing lights from the ambulance outside seemed blurry and were so slow it could have been compared to a slow twinkle of Christmas lights. Joshua threw the car into park and they both threw he doors open before the car came to a complete stop. They ran through the automatic doors the counter forcing them to stop. "Christine Anderson. Where is she?" Joshua asked in a desperate panic. A nurse came from behind the counter and led them to the back. Both father and son begged for answers, but she only said that the doctors would answer all their questions. _

_ After what seemed like an eternity they were in the back of the department and they went into a private room. Blaine felt like the wind was knocked out of him when he saw what he was told was his mother lying lifeless in the bed. The shock that he was originally in started to fade and he began to sob. The woman lying in the bed was so broken and battered he didn't even recognize her. "Mom, Mommy please, please wake up, please!" Blaine sobbed grabbing his mother's hand. A doctor walked in and Joshua began to immediately demand answers. _

_"Mr. Anderson, your wife was t-boned by a drunk driver. She is critically injured. We are waiting for all of the tests to come back, but preliminaries show that there is extensive bleeding in the brain, the OR is being prepped for emergency surgery." _

_"But, my mom's going to be okay right?" _

_"I'm sorry son, but there is a 70% chance that her body won't be strong enough to survive the surgery."_

_ Blaine threw his body over his mother sobbing hysterically. "Mom, I love you. Please don't die. I need you. Please fight, be strong." He sobbed whispered 'I love yous' into her bandaged neck as his father spoke to her. _

_"I'm sorry but they need to bring her up now." They doctor stated as two men in scrubs entered the room. They both kissed a cheek and said one last I love you as they began to wheel her out of the room. Blaine's hand slipped from his mother's as he watched her leave the room. _

_The same nurse as before led them to the waiting room in silence. Less than an hour later the surgeon came into the room. "Mr. Anderson?" he asked. Blaine and his father looked up and immediately knew it was not good. They rose to their feet waiting for the inevitable. "I'm very sorry. We did everything we could. She hemorrhaged on the table. There was nothing we could do." Blaine collapsed to the floor at his father's feet in hysterical sobs. It was then he knew he would never be okay again._

x

Blaine sat on his bare mattress holding a picture of his mother he had unpacked and began to silently cry at the memory. After several minutes of crying, anger began to consume him once again. Ever since that night Blaine had been extremely angry. He had every right to be. He had his mother stolen from him because some piece of garbage thought it would be okay to get behind the wheel intoxicated. Not only did he lose his mother he lost the life he knew. The past year had been one horrible event after another. Quite frankly he was wondering when he would catch a break.

His thoughts were broken by a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Hey son, how are you holding up?"

"Same as yesterday."

"I'm really sorry about this Blaine."

"Dad, you have no reason to be sorry. None of this is your fault. It's just the hand we were dealt I guess."

"Blaine, I love you. We are all we have left, please don't shut me out. If something is bothering you please talk to me."

"I know dad, I just miss her."

"I do too son, I do too."

"I love you." Blaine said as his father enveloped him into a hug.

"How about some dinner?"

"And ice cream?"

"Of course ice cream."

At least he had his dad; the only good thing he had left.

x

_Write it in a letter,_

_but the words don't come out right._


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! Shenanigans last weekend were amazeballs. My body still hurts - I learned that I'm not 21 anymore, as much as I think I may be. SN: Proud momma feels! Our baby Christopher's big day was Sunday I am so proud of him and can't wait to see him Friday! If you haven't seen SBL - seriously wtf are you waiting for? And cuz I have do - The only thing I own is Darren's edition of Essential Homme.**

* * *

Kurt, Finn, and Marley sat in Marley and Skylar's room pretending to watch a movie, so they could talk without their conversation falling on parent's ears. It had been weeks since the Anderson family moved in and they have yet to see Blaine even mutter a few words, even after they all put out an effort to talk to the obviously miserable teen.

"I just don't get it." Finn stated. "What are we not good enough for him? I know Heights isn't an ideal neighborhood, not like Westerville."

"I don't think that's it Finn." Marley replied.

"Yea, I've managed to find out more about them from dad this morning." Kurt said in agreement with his twin. "Dad said to give him his time. He has been through a lot this past year and he's having a bad time adjusting."

"Do you know exactly what happened to him?" Finn asked apologetically.

"Not everything, just what we talked about when he first moved in Dad says 'it's not his story to tell'."

"That's so sad"

"Yeah, Marley. Hopefully he'll be okay."

"Yeah." Marley and Finn replied, leaving all of them to return to the movie in silence. The conversation had dug up some emotions in all of the teens regarding their own pasts.

* * *

The next morning Blaine woke up to the sounds of music. He looked out the window, just able to catch a glimpse of, wait- Marlene was it?- and Kurt. He remembered Kurt's name. There was something about that boy that Blaine was drawn to. Maybe one day he would care enough to figure out what it was; probably not though.

He laid his head back down on the pillow and just listened to the other teenagers. He heard a guitar playing and one of the girls start singing. Which one exactly he wasn't sure. A familiar tune filled his room; she sure had a strong voice.

"Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements, even if it leads nowhere-"

Blaine turned over and sighed. There was one day when his would have made him happy. He wished that those days would come back, but he doubted they ever would.

Joshua stood on the other side of Blaine's door, coffee in hand. The fact that his son was so depressed broke his heart. He knew that Wes, Nick, and David were the only reasons he kept going thus far. But they were over two hours away now. However, the neighborhood here is full of kids his age and, from what Burt told him, they were really good kids.

He knocked on the door and entered when he heard a grumbled 'come in.' Joshua found his son sitting on his bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey Bud, I brought you some coffee."

"Thanks dad." He sleepily replied reaching out his arm to take the mug. Joshua sat down on the bed next to Blaine.

"Can we talk for a few?"

"Sure Dad what's up?"

"We've been here for a couple of weeks and I have yet to see you even leave your room for anything other than food or a shower." Blaine sighed; he really was not in the mood for a heart to heart. "I really hate seeing you like this. Why don't you go make some friends?"

"Dad, I'm really not in the mood to play friendly right now."

"It would be good for you to at least meet some people before school starts in a couple of weeks. Maybe even makes some friends out of it. They are good kids and, from what I hear, they have more in common with you than you might think."

"What could they possibly have in common with me?"

"Why don't you talk to them and find out. I know you don't care to hear this, and please don't take this the wrong way but, you aren't the only person to have had been dealt a shitty hand. You're not even the only one living in this apartment or house. Every person here has a story. You are not alone. As much as I wish I had a magic wand to wave and change everything, I can't."

Blaine stayed silent, looking down to the coffee in his hands. The rational side of him knew his father was right, but damnit if he didn't hate the world right now. More than anything he wanted to be happy again, he just didn't know how.

"You're right Dad. I'm sorry. I'll go down and talk to them later." Just then a voice flowed into his room through his open window once again. There was something comforting about the voice; something that he could get used to listening to.

"It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H I M. Just put your paws up baby 'cause you were born this way." He silently listened are the same girl as before starting singing, interchanging with Kurt and a new voice, a big voice, one he was not yet familiar with.

"You know Blaine, I miss your singing."

"I know."

"Well I'll see you later; I have to get to work."

"K. I love you."

"Love you too." His dad patted him on the shoulder and left the room.

"Don't be a drag just be a queen, whether you're broke or evergreen..." Blaine sat on his bed and listened to the rest of the song. There was something oddly comforting about his voice. Yes, he could definitely get used to this.

* * *

_Though it was a while ago, I still can recall._

_That moment so ready, and waiting to fall._

* * *

**E/N: Next chapter will be up Thursday night before I go on Chris Colfer shenanigans! If you like the story review, if you have any suggestions review, I promise the Blangst will get better 3 I love my baby too much to keep hurting him.**

**PS: #KelvinClimbing with Brits this weekend!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Enjoy your weekend everybody! And Christopher baby we exploit you out of love Again: If I owned Glee I wouldn't have to work this 9-5 that consumes my life.**

* * *

Kurt, Marley, and Mercedes sat on the steps of the Hudmel, Puckerman, Fabray and Anderson residence discussing their upcoming senior year. Kurt and Marley were discussing scholarship options, seeing as that was the only way the two of them were getting out of Ohio. And even if Kurt had to get a job as one of those singing waiters at Johnny Rockets - he was going to get out of Ohio.

"Cedes what colleges are you applying to?"

"UCLA, without a doubt, I don't know what other ones yet -" She was distracted from finishing her sentence by a figure in the doorway.

"Um, hi."

"Hi Blaine, you wanna come sit with us?" Marley asked the withdrawn teen.

"Yea, sure. Thanks."

"Blaine, this is my best friend**, **Mercedes. Mercedes this is Blaine, he moved in a couple of weeks back."

"Hi, Blaine. Lovely to meet you." Mercedes held out her hand to take his. When Blaine returned the shake she looked him in the eyes and said, "So you're cute**,** white boy. Are you single?"

"Oh my God Mercedes, that's not something you ask someone within five seconds of meeting them." Kurt exclaimed slapping his friend on the shoulder.

Blaine silently chuckled, for the first time in recent memory, and replied to the both of them. "No, it,s okay Kurt, it was rather amusing. And to answer your question Mercedes, yes I am."

"See Kurt! So am I. We should grab coffee sometime." Kurt glared at Mercedes, this was quite unlike her.

"Uh, Mercedes, I'm sure that you're a nice girl, but you're just -er- not my type." Blaine was looking down Mercedes just as Kurt stared back at her with wide eyes. She just winked at him.

"Eh, that's okay, it was worth a try." Blaine looked up and made accidental eye contact with Kurt. For both boys it was like instant explosions. They both momentarily got lost in each other's eyes, both feeling something they had never felt before, something that they couldn't explain. They quickly snapped back to reality hoping nobody saw what just happened. Of course Mercedes had noticed, nothing goes over her head. "So, what is your type? Marley is single too."

"Uh, I'm gay."

Mercedes looked at Kurt and smiled. Kurt shook his head at her. "That's cool. And, uh, just so you know, Kurt is single too."

"So, I'm hungry who wants pizza?" Marley practically yelled to change the subject. They all nodded their heads. "I'm going to call Bella's we need to hurry up and eat it before Finn and Puck get home."

"You got that right." Mercedes laughed out as Marley called the restaurant to order the pizza.

"So you guys like to sing?"

"You've noticed?"

"I've noticed."

"Yea, it's like we are a living musical. We even start randomly singing and dancing to choreographed routines in the hallways." Mercedes started laughing hysterically. "Just wait until Rachel, my step-brother Finn's girlfriend, is here. I love her and all her crazy but she would turn like into one big musical montage if you let her."

Blaine couldn't help but smile at the visions in his mind. They sounded absolutely entertaining, exactly the type of people he could be friends with. He and his friends spent many an afternoon doing the same at his old school.

"So Blaine," Marley began "do you sing?"

"I used to before, you know, the.. um-"

Kurt rested his hand on the knee of the obviously distressed teen. "It's okay. You don't have to explain. But if you ever want to, we are all here."

"Thanks." Blaine said, his misty eyes making contact with the blue eyed boy across from him.

"So Blaine, you wanna ditch the girls and walk with me to go get the pizza?" Kurt asked standing up, wiping his pants with his hands.

"Sure, I could use a quick tour of the neighborhood." They walked down the steps and Kurt looked back at his sister and his friend, both of whom were giving him the thumbs up and fist pumping at him. He rolled his eyes and started to lead the way.

* * *

The boys chatted about nothing serious, just a basic 'get-to-know you' type of conversation. Both boys felt oddly comfortable with each other. There was never any awkward stranger silence between the two, it was as if they instantly fell in sync.

After they got the pizza and were walking back to the house Blaine started to notice how different this neighborhood was than his old one. This one had many more families, children playing in the street, music blaring and the smell of barbeque in the air. He watched some neighborhood boys playing basketball using a milk crate secured to a utility pole as a hoop. Two houses down there were a group of girls, no older than 11 or 12, playing Miss Mary Mack. There were men washing their cars and women walking down the street chatting with friends. It felt alive. His old street was always quiet; neighborhood children were never seen running house to house looking for friends to play with. The noise was something that would take getting used to, but he liked the atmosphere here. He really didn't understand why people looked down on Lima Heights Adjacent, it didn't seem that bad. Of course, they were on the outskirt of Heights.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "So how do you like living here?"

"It's alright. Not the greatest, but it's not the worst. The fights get a little annoying after a while, but that's pretty much the worst it gets here. I am surrounded by the closest people to me, so it's nice. Oh wait until you meet Santana, she lives around the block from us. She makes living here worth every second. I hope you learn to like it here."

"It just takes some getting used to." Blaine replied with a half-smile. Kurt nodded in silent agreement just before they reached the house.

The neighborhood wasn't the only thing that he was going to have to get used to. He could feel his walls unwillingly falling around Kurt and he wasn't sure about that at all.

* * *

_'Cause, I'm on the brink of something beautiful_

_and I want to sing about it,_

_but I don't know where to begin._

* * *

**Just a quick AN their neighborhood is pretty much mine. So yea ;) Props to Erin-May anddddd have a very Chris Colfer Friday all! (Please make Blaine happy and drop a review :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Everything was Chris Colfer Friday and nothing hurt. Feels. gahhh -Enjoy**

* * *

During the course of the next week and a half Blaine began to become more comfortable around his neighbors. He spent hours a day with them, only going back upstairs if they all had to go to their respective jobs all at once. He still spent most of his time sad, but it wasn't as bad. He had a distraction from the pain.

Joshua came home from work one night to find Blaine, Kurt, Marley and Quinn all lying sideways on Blaine's bed watching a movie. He stood just out of sight and watched his son. His son still had sad eyes but he could tell that he was the slightest bit happier. Just before he walked away it happened, a funny scene played on the movie and he heard his son laugh. Not just a chuckle, but a full out, hearty belly laugh. His smile spread ear to ear as his eyes filling with tears. It was in that moment that he knew his son was on the way to being okay again.

After the movie ended Kurt, Marley, and Quinn got up and began to say their good nights. "Hey Blaine, tomorrow we are heading up to New Albany to check out some thrift stores, we were wondering if you wanted to come."

"Thrift stores?" Blaine asked in a curious, but yet nonjudgmental way.

"Yea, none of us can really afford to buy all of our clothes at the mall, and quite frankly I have expensive taste, so we get what we can second hand." Kurt replied.

"Why drive two hours away? The Salvation Army is 20 minutes away."

"Because silly, this is Lima, where most men dress like my father. Also we go to the rich areas of New Albany and go to their thrift shops, most of the times the clothes still have the tags on them. Last year Marley found a new Coach bag, three new J Crew sweaters, Banana Republic jeans, and a Northface snow jacket at Salvation Army for less than 30 dollars! I got my favorite Marc Jacobs pea coat new for $7.50 last year. Bargains Blaine, bargains."

"My God Kurt, that's genius!"

"So you'll come?"

"Absolutely!"

"Great, come down to my place by 10 and we will head out."

"K. Night guys."

* * *

Their trip to New Albany couldn't have gone better. Blaine went an entire eight hours without thinking about his mother once. Being crammed in a car for a total of four hours with Kurt, Marley, Quinn and Beth; followed by hours of meticulously going through every single item in three different thrift shops left little time to dwell on the past. The three of them were absolutely, and at times inappropriately, hilarious. Even though he didn't spend the whole time laughing or even smiling, he was distracted from his troubles. Distraction was exactly what he needed at that time. Kurt even managed to find him some new sweaters and jeans for school. Never in his life had he spent $10 or 3 pairs of name brand men's jeans. He was going to have to do this again.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine called to Kurt as the girls began to take their purchases into the apartments.

"What's up Blaine?"

"You wanna come watch a movie with me after dinner? As much as I enjoy the girls company, I am in need of some guy time."

"Sure, I'll be up in like an hour and a half."

"K." Blaine quickly bounced up the stairs with his purchases in hand. He really did have a good time with Kurt; the taller boy was becoming a good friend to him. He didn't force him to talk about the accident, like his other friends did. Kurt just let it be and he appreciated the fact that Kurt would purposely avoid topics that might trigger Blaine. Kurt didn't think that Blaine knew what he was doing, but he did.

Blaine showered and tidied his bedroom. He was uncharacteristically nervous about Kurt coming up. He honestly had no idea why. Kurt was a friend that was coming up to hang out. He was an incredibly attractive friend, but a friend none the less.

Like clockwork, Kurt was at his apartment, an hour and a half after their last conversation. They settled on Pretty Woman and sat against Blaine's headboard. "This isn't the manliest movie for our guy's night." Kurt joked.

"Eh, who cares? Pretty Woman is a classic and one of my favorite movies."

"Oh my gosh! Me too, I love everything about Julia Roberts."

"She is amazing."

"That she is." Kurt said as the movie finally started playing.

The two fell asleep somewhere in the middle of the movie. Joshua came home from work to find Kurt and Blaine slumped shoulder to shoulder. Her smiled and shook his head as he walked in and covered the boys' legs with a light blanket. He turned off the TV and exited the bedroom whispering 'Goodnight boys'.

* * *

Kurt woke up sometime in the early hours of the morning to the sound of muffled cries. He sat up, admitted confused, not knowing where he was for a minute. His eyes adjusted to the darkness as he realized the trembling he felt was a sobbing Blaine. He was in Blaine's room. He reached over and gently touched Blaine on his shoulder. "Blaine?" He whispered. He got to response; he must be having a nightmare. He curled up next to him and just laid with him, he knew from experience that he wasn't supposed to wake up someone who was having a nightmare.

All it took for a few short minutes before his muffled sobs turned into spoken words, a shout, and thrashing. "Mom, please mom. Please don't leave." Blaine cried out in his sleep and it broke Kurt's heart. Screw not waking him up, he couldn't handle that.

"Blaine. Blaine. Wake up, you're having a nightmare." Blaine jumped up hyperventilating and tears still flowing from his eyes. "Sssh Blaine, it's okay. Come here." Blaine scooted over to where Kurt was laying and continued to cry.

"No it's not. It's not okay. It will never be okay." Kurt wrapped Blaine in his arms and just held him in attempts of reassurance and comfort. And just like that his walls came down.

Joshua heard Blaine's cries and got out of bed to check on his son. The sight he saw from the doorway was not at all what he was expecting. His son was wrapped in a protective embrace from his new friend. He heard Kurt softly singing in his ear. He watched as his son's sobbed breathing started to even out and become deeper. He smiled and it was at this moment it was when he realized that this is exactly where they meant to be.

* * *

_You don't understand how helpless I can get_

_Since the day that we met._

_Oh can you feel it yet?_


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning Kurt woke by the smell of fresh coffee. _God_, he thought to himself, _am I in a Folgers commercial?_ He looked over Blaine who was sleeping peacefully still in his arms and saw two cups of coffee sitting on the bedside table with a note. They must have been put there recently because they were still steaming. He laid his head back on the pillow and subconsciously inhaled through his nose. Mixed with the coffee he could smell a soft mix of strawberry shampoo and Axe body wash. He stored this in his memory bank. This was a scent he never wanted to forget. This was Blaine. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Minutes later Blaine opened his eyes. His body was sore, as it always was when he had nightmares. He was expecting how calm he was. He remembered how Kurt comforted and sang to him the night before. No one had ever done that for him before. He knew that his friends at home would have if they had known that comforted him. Blaine, in that moment, couldn't have been more grateful to see Kurt lying there next to him.

"Morning." He hoarsely whispered.

Kurt's eyes opened with a light smile. "Good morning." Blaine inhaled as he stretched.

"Mmm looks like my dad left us coffee... and a note." The boys sat up and Blaine reached over for the coffee. After distributing one to Kurt he picked up the note and read it. "He said he told your dad that you are here and that it's okay that you stay as long as you want."

"Oh good, I was wondering what I was going to tell him. He usually isn't too keen on me spending the night with guys."

"Maybe he just thinks I'm awesome."

"Maybe." Kurt smiled pulling the cup to his lips.

"Hey Kurt."

"Yea Blaine?"

"Thanks for last night. I'm sorry I put you into that situation."

"Blaine there is no need to apologize. You can't help your emotions, especially your subconscious ones."

Blaine halfheartedly smiled and took a long drawn out sip of his coffee. "How did you know what do to?"

"The singing?" Blaine nodded. "Well Marley and I both had nightmares after our mom died. We would sleep in the same bed and sing to each other if one of us had a nightmare; it was the only thing that helped us sleep. Finn gets nightmares too. I hear Carole singing to him every now and then."

"Oh." He replied. So that is what his dad meant. "Kurt, what happened to your mom? If - If you don't mind me asking." Kurt looked at Blaine fidgeting nervously with his hands.

"No, it's okay. It was just over 10 years ago. Marley and I were playing in the living room playing when we heard a thump in her bedroom. We were curious as to what made the sound so we went to check on her. We knocked on her door and got no answer. That was unlike her so we just opened the door. She was on the floor at the foot of her bed where she was folding laundry. She was just lying there not moving. We tried shaking her, screaming at her, begging her to wake up. Marley called 911 and we held onto her until the paramedics came. There was nothing they could do. She was gone. She had a brain aneurism burst. She was dead before she even hit the floor."

Silent tears flowed down Kurt's cheeks as he re-lived that moment. He generally didn't tell people the whole story, just that she died when they were eight. But Blaine was different. He felt as if he could tell Blaine the world.

"That must have been horrible."

"Yea. I lost my faith that day." Both boys sat in silence. Both knowing exactly how other felt in that moment.

"How did you get over it? People keep telling me I need to get over it and move on. I don't know how. I don't know if I want to." He whispered that last sentence.

"You don't get over it or move on. You learn to live with it in a way. You have to change your way of thinking about her." Kurt notices the picture of the beautiful woman in a picture next to the bed. "Is that your mom?"

"Yea, that's her."

"Can I see?" Blaine nodded and reached over to the picture. Kurt sat against the headboard and Blaine followed suit.

Kurt took the picture from Blaine and smiled. She was absolutely beautiful. He could tell that Blaine got his genetics from her. She had olive skin, long curly black hair, and golden/green eyes. He looked at the petite woman with her hands clasping the chains of a swing. Her aura was absolutely infectious, even her smile made his heart happy.

"Okay, when you look at this picture how do you feel?"

"I get angry and depressed." His finger brushed over his mother's face and choked back tears.

"Well one day you will look at this picture and feel like I do when I look at my mom and smile. Instead of remembering her death, you will remember her life. One day you will laugh at the memories and smile. Is it easy? Absolutely not; but one day it will happen."

"How long did it take you?"

"Years. It's not an overnight thing. One day you will notice that you didn't cry all day, then for a week. One day you will find yourself being able to laugh without the guilt. One day the nightmares will stop and you will sleep peacefully with her memories. You just have to take it one day at a time. It still hurts and it's been ten years. I still cry sometimes, especially when things get really tough."

Blaine replaced the picture on the nightstand and leaned into Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey Blaine?"

"Yea?"

"What happened to your mom?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "She was killed in a car accident. She was hit by a drunk driver." He sighed and managed to tell the whole story, only breaking into sobs once. Blaine laid everything out on the table and divulged his soul. By the end of his story he was emotionally drained, but somewhat liberated. His heart felt lighter. He was still sad and still very angry, but at least he had someone he could feel differently around.

For the first time in over a year, Blaine felt grateful.

* * *

_I could feel something different for the first time_

_Heaven made sense and all the words rhymed._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Thanks for all the new follows! Please if you like what you read leave a review :) They make Blaine happy. This is a pretty short chapter but it has one of my favorite people in it. Disclaimer - I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Ay mira! Dame lo dame lo! Shit, you brats always gots to touch something! No me gusta! Go home!" Blaine and Kurt heard during a walk around the neighborhood two weeks later.

"Blaine now you get to meet Santana." They rounded the corner to see a beautiful Latina shaking her shoe at some of her cousins that were running around in her front yard. Kurt and Blaine walked over to her yard and cut across the grass up to her porch. "Hey Satan!"

Santana smiled and went over to hug Kurt. "Hey yourself, Lady Lips; long time no see. Did you forget I live around the corner?"

"I'm sorry; I've been a little preoccupied."

"So I've heard. Are you going to introduce me to your hot piece of ass or what?"

Blaine's cheeks started to burn as his face flushed. Had she really just said that? "Santana stop, he's not a piece of ass. He's my friend. Blaine, Santana, Santana Blaine. He moved into my third floor at the beginning of the summer.

"Well nice to meet you, Triangles." She started to say but got distracted when she found one of her cousins drinking her lemonade. "Shit! Go home!" She yelled at the child before returning her attention to the boys. "Those kids are no good, just like their damn father. I am never, ever, having kids."

Kurt laughed and Blaine smiled nervously. Santana was out there and he really wasn't comfortable. He began to nervously scratch at his arm and look at the ground. Santana was extremely intimidating. Luckily for him, Kurt had become really good at reading Blaine and decided to cut the visit short. "Well Satan we have to get back, his dad will be home soon. I'll see you at school next week."

"See ya, gay face. Bye, new kid." Blaine and Kurt waved and walked back towards the house to sounds of her yelling at the children in Spanish.

"It doesn't make you mad that she calls you names like lady lips and gay face?" Blaine honestly had no idea whether he should be offended or just plain confused.

"Nah, it's just how she is. You get used to it. Besides that girl is gayer than the 4th of July even if she refuses to admit it. And she's the only one allowed to call me stuff like that. She's definitely out there. Satan is fun though and a good friend once you break down the bitch." Blaine smiled at Kurt as they got to their home. "It will take some getting used to, but I can totally see Santana becoming one of your best friends. I don't know why, but I think you two will mesh well.

"Hey Kurt, Blaine, dad's having a cook out for us. He wants to know if you want hot dogs or hamburgers." Marley yelled from the front porch where she was sitting with Skylar and Quinn.

"Are the hotdogs kosher?"

"Probably not!"

"Then hamburgers, thanks Mar!"

Blaine seemed confused. "Are you Jewish?"

"Uh –" Kurt looked at Blaine with wide eyes. "–oh, the kosher thing. No, but hotdogs are horrible nasty things full of garbage I won't mention. However; for food to be considered kosher it has strict guidelines. No rat tail blends for me thank you." Blaine was completely and utterly disgusted.

"I don't think I'll ever eat another hot dog again." Kurt laughed and the boys headed to the backyard.

The backyard was pretty small. Even so, Burt did manage to fit a swing set and kiddie pool back there somehow. Kurt and Blaine each sat in a swing and started to lazily push their bodies in the swings with their feet. For what seemed like minutes, or maybe even days, the lost themselves in chatter and mindless conversations. This had become quite a common occurrence between the two. Every so often their conversation would halt and they would catch a quick daze or smile from each other.

* * *

Burt and Joshua sat in lawn chairs close to the grill each sipping on a beer. It was the first time since before the Anderson's moved in that they actually had a chance to sit and talk.

"So Joshua, how's the job going?"

"As well as being a janitor can go I suppose. It's just a stark contrast to the accounting position I held prior. I keep applying, but it's hard out there."

"Oh yes, it is definitely hard out there, especially for a single parent. Trust me, I've been there. Kurt and Marley were only eight when they lost their mom."

Joshua sighed deeply before taking a swig of his drink. "Such short lives and they have all dealt with such crap. It's not fair."

"You speak the truth."

The men look over at their sons who were still obliviously flirting with each other. "You have a good son there, Burt. He's helped Blaine out so much. This is the happiest I've seen him since before the accident."

"Kurt hasn't been this happy in a long time either; his life isn't all sunshine and daisies."

"I know that all too well. Just look at them, can they be anymore oblivious?"

"To the fact that they are crazy about each other?"

"Yea, just look at them; the only two they are fooling are themselves." Burt laughed and sipped his beer.

"That sounds like my boy."

"Mine too. I hope they figure it out soon though, I can't stand seeing my son so sad."

"They will, don't worry." Burt said between sips of his beer. "It's only a matter of time."

* * *

_Oh can you feel it yet?_


	8. Chapter 8

**The longest chapter yet, enjoy**

* * *

The night before school started found Blaine an anxious mess. He was dreading his first day as a student of McKinley High. He should be on top of the world; it was his senior year after all, but he couldn't be happy. He had become socially withdrawn and anxious his last year at his old school. Kurt had finally helped him feel a little better and now he was going back to another uncomfortable situation. He would be perfectly content in his room alone - or maybe with Kurt, no, definitely with Kurt. Well since that wasn't an option, he took some solace in the fact that no one knew about his situation so he wouldn't have to deal with the constant pity.

One thing that Blaine was especially uncomfortable with was the fact that he had to take the bus to and from school. Even the idea of being trapped on a bus with all of those people for twenty plus minutes was enough to make him want to scream. He had anxiety even thinking about it. Luckily, for the first day his dad worked the evening shift so he could bring him to school and Kurt agreed to ride with him.

Blaine laid out his clothes for the next day before getting in bed and shimming under the sheets. He attempted to fall asleep, but his mind would not allow him to relax. He tossed and turned until he heard the buzz of his phone vibrating on the bedside table. He reached over and read the text message he had just received.

Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite! :p Get some rest, can't wait to see you tomorrow -Kurt

Blaine smiled and put the phone back down without a reply. He closed his eyes and imagined that night that Kurt had spent the night. He imagined that he was in Kurt's warm embrace. Kurt was a great friend - yea an amazing friend. Using his imagination as a guide, he quickly faded into the abyss.

For the most part Blaine slept peacefully. He was both surprised and relieved at the fact. At six am he rolled out of bed and shuffled to the shower. He still felt off. He stood under the hot water and let the shower beat of his back as he steadied his breathing. He worked on reassuring himself about his first day of school as he washed out his curls, which had become rather unruly in the past year. The last time he cut his hair was six months ago, before the sentencing hearing for the man who killed his mother. He simply no longer cared about the dapperness of it all.

Blaine hopped out of the shower when the water ran cold and quickly got dressed. He brushed his teeth before quickly running a tiny bit of gel through his hair; just enough to keep it under control. He walked out to his room and looked at himself in the mirror. Well fitted jeans, a snug polo and his beloved Sperry's. Not really to be considered his old self, but it was a step up from the sweats he wore most of last year.

"Morning son." His dad said as he walked into the room. "How are you?"

"Eh, I've been better."

"You're going to excel here."

"Yea, I can't imagine it being that hard."

"Come on bud, let's go get Kurt. I'm treating you two to coffee this morning."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to. Come on son, let's get that boy- er- friend of yours." Blaine heard the slip up and looked up to his father with a quizzical look. His dad pretended to be oblivious. Blaine picked up his backpack and the two left the apartment heading to the first floor.

When the two got to the main landing they heard the normal muffled back to school arguing through the door.

"Hurry up; you're going to miss your bus. No Finn you don't need another bowl of cereal." Joshua smiled as Blaine knocked on the door. They heard a muffled 'come in' and Blaine slowly opened the door. The sight in front of them looked as if it could be from a sitcom. Finn was arguing with Burt about food, Marley was attempting to put on her earrings and shoes at the same time. Kurt was scolding her and telling her to stop before she ruins her shoes. Skylar sat on the floor at Carole's feet in front of the couch eating cereal and watching cartoons. She would wince now and then as Carole brushed her hair back into pigtails.

"Good morning sweetie, come in Kurt should be ready. KURT! Blaine is here!" She yelled over the morning chaos.

Joshua looked at the scene in the Hummel-Hudson household and smiled. This was exactly what he and Christine wanted. They always wanted a big family; unfortunately there were complications after Blaine's birth which made that impossible. So it was just the three of them, now only the two. Joshua knew the stories how the Hudmel's met and how they ended up together. He knew how both Elizabeth and James passed away. It made him happy that they were able to find love after their tragic circumstances. Maybe that would be him one day, not any day soon, but one day. Right now his focus was solely on Blaine.

"Morning Mrs. Hummel."

"Oh sweetie none of that -Sky can you put your bowl in the sink please- please call me Carole."

"Yes ma'am." Carole shot him a look and called for Kurt again. Kurt popped out of the boys shared room with his satchel. He looked amazing; Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of him. He quickly shook it off; he shouldn't look at his friends like that.

Kurt hugged his father and kissed his stepmother and little sister goodbye. "Bye guys. Dad, I'll be home in time to get Sky off the bus."

"Thanks bud." Kurt followed Mr. Anderson and Blaine out the door and to his dad's Expedition, it was the one luxury the Anderson's kept. That was only because it was paid off. The three hopped in the car and headed for the Lima Bean.

"So Kurt, are you ready for school?"

"Yes! I am so ready for this year to be over so I can say goodbye to high school forever."

"Are you in any clubs?"

"Yes sir, Glee Club. We made it all the way to Nationals last year."

"That's great. Blaine was in Glee his freshman and sophomore year."

"Really?!" Kurt almost squealed. Blaine sadly forced a half smile and nodded. Kurt would love for Blaine to join glee with him, but he knew Blaine wasn't ready for that.

"Hey Blaine, do you want to watch Skylar with me after school?"

"Sure, if that's okay with you dad."

"Absolutely." He replied, almost too quickly, earning him another curious glance from his son. Thankfully they had just pulled into the Lima Bean. Joshua handed the boys a twenty and told them to buy coffee and breakfast and that he would be waiting in the car. Blaine just shook his head, his dad was being weird.

"Hi, can I have a grande nonfat mocha, a medium drip, and two coffee cake muffins." Kurt recited to the bored looking blonde at the counter.

"You know my coffee order?" Blaine was taken aback.

"Of course, I heard you tell your dad last week."

"Wow, you're very attentive."

"I just like getting to know you." _Shit_. That seemed stalkerish. Kurt hoped he didn't get weirded out.

"I like getting to know you too." Blaine replied and Kurt smiled at him as he grabbed their coffees. Kurt was definitely glad to have such an amazing friend.

* * *

_And now I'm caught in the air, it's a good glide._

_Pass it up, wouldn't dare what a wild ride._


	9. Chapter 9

**Glee's back in 10 minutes guys! Just a few more weeks until our boys are back! We can get thru not-paul together :) - As you were**

* * *

The school day passed by with minimal incidence. Kurt managed to go a day without being slushied or thrown into his locker. Blaine wasn't as lucky and neither boy was as grateful for Santana as they were that day. Blaine and Kurt were walking to their calculus class, Kurt was still the only one he really felt completely comfortable with, when Azimio corner them in the hall.

* * *

_"Hey fairy boy, you brought your new boyfriend?" Yes, Azimio's taunts were still lamer than a kindergartener's. _

_"Fuck off Azimio." Kurt demanded, hoping he would listen._

_"Listen, butt boys, don't you be coming up in my school spreading your fairy dust and shit around these halls. You midget, if I ever catch you looking at my junk I will fuck you up."_

_"Ay, little dick, why don't you go fuck yourself?" They heard Santana from behind the football player._

_"Excuse you?"_

_"Excuse me? Hell no. You must have forgotten who I am, but I'll let that slide. Let me tell you a little story. It's about you. See you're what we call a dumb fucking asshole. I accept that about you. Now if I ever hear you talk like that to my friends again or if you ever hurt my friends I will personally go all Lima Heights on your ass. Remember I got razor blades hidden in my hair, all up in here." She motioned around her head stepping into his face. "Got that little dick?"_

_"Just watch yourself." Azimio stuttered out as he retreated. _

_"Thanks Tana, but we could have handled it ourselves."_

_"Yea, but its more fun doing it together." Santana smiled and walked to class._

_Blaine looked up at Kurt obviously concerned. "What's wrong, Blaine?"_

_"Does she really have razors in her hair?" _

_"Honestly, I have no idea."_

_"I kinda don't want to find out." Kurt looked at Blaine and laughed._

* * *

"Sucks that happened on your first day." Kurt muttered while waiting on the porch for Skylar's bus to come.

"Eh, what are you gonna do? There is always one. To be honest I wish he was the extent of my problems." Kurt heart split in two for the broken boy.

"You know that I'm here for you right? You're not alone in this."

Blaine looked up and smiled at his friend, an actual genuine smile. Kurt smiled back and patted his friend's knee as Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I know." He whispered.

The boys stayed just like that in silence and enjoying each other's presence until the school bus pulled up. The boys pulled apart to stand as Skylar bounced off the bus and ran to the porch rambling on about how AMAZING the third grade is and all of her new friends. "This will go on for hours. She's like a mini Rachel Berry, just so you know." Kurt whispered in warning to Blaine. Blaine just smiled remembering himself at that age.

Kurt got him and Blaine glasses of lemonade and all three sat around the table to do their homework. "You know what does suck about the third grade is that they give you homework on the first day."

"Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life Sky." Kurt replied.

"Hey Blaine. Why are you so quiet? I only see you talking to Kurt. Do you not like the rest of us? Or do you just_ like_ like Kurt? I_ like_ like Bobby so I mostly talk to him." Sky blurted out in one long breath. Ah gotta love the bluntness of a seven- almost eight- year old.

"Oh hunny, I like you guys. I'm just sad."

"About your mom?"

"Yea."

"I'm sorry your mom died. But maybe my mom can be your mom. Just like my mom is like Kurt and Marley's mom and my dad is like Finn's dad. You know Finn's dad died too, in 10 11 12. -"

"9/11 Sky."

"Yea that. So you don't have to be sad here."

Blaine just smiled at the little girl. So sweet, so innocent, so completely oblivious to the pains of the world. "Thank you Skylar, I'll keep that in mind." The boys helped Sky finish her homework and she left the table to go play in her room.

When the room was void of a certain seven year old's Kurt spoke up. "I'm sorry about that Blaine."

"You have no reason to apologize. She's a child."

"I know but-"

"But nothing, she meant well and it was nice that she was offering to share her mom with me." Blaine spoke the silence that followed with a question. "Finn's dad died in 9/11?"

"Yea, they lived in New York until shortly after the attacks. He was a firefighter with the NYFD. He was a first responder, he died after becoming trapped. They came here shortly after so she could be with her family. Carole and my dad met at a loss support group. After about a year they were together."

"It didn't bother you, your dad dating again?"

"At first I thought it was a little soon, but she was the one that picked up his pieces and vice versa. It would have been selfish of me to hold him back from the possibility of happiness again. My mother can never be replaced and we miss her every day, but she would have wanted him to be happy. Nobody should be alone."

"Wow."

"Yea."

"Hey Kurt,"

"Yea?"

"Do you ever feel like you got the short end of the stick? Like the world is out to get you?"

"All the time. The only things that keep me sane are my family, my friends and glee. If I didn't have such an amazing group of people by my side, I couldn't tell you where I would be."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For welcoming me into that amazing group of people." They both smiled and took each other into a strong embrace. They both couldn't begin to fathom how truly lucky they both were.

* * *

_I remember being ready and waiting to fall_

_just like I did tonight._


End file.
